


3. Llama por favor

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Peligro de muerte, Possible Character Death, Starker, Tony Stark Feels, peter parker hurt, peter parker x tony stark, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Tony espera que le contesten las innumerables llamadas telefónicas que ha hecho.





	3. Llama por favor

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE SCENES III

No supo cuántas veces había estado escuchando el mensaje del buzón de voz. La última vez que había puesto atención a la hora, eran las dos de la mañana. Ya iban a dar las seis. Suspiró y siguió insistiendo. No tenía caso llamar a su casa. El número había sido cambiado más de una ocasión y estaba a punto de ganarse una orden de restricción.

Llevaba muchos días haciendo lo mismo, llevaba días consagrado a esa triste y lamentable rutina. La desesperación lo estaba consumiendo. No podía dormir, había bajado mucho de peso y llevaba días sin atender sus propios asuntos. Ni siquiera le había tomado los mensajes a los que antes habían sido sus amigos y ahora se habían acercado sinceramente a querer hacer las paces.

Sintió ganas de llorar, de gritar, de maldecir, pero no podía. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener su corazón dentro del pecho, pero era imposible.

No quería reconocer que lo necesitaba más de lo que alguna vez se hubiera podido imaginar y ya no era sólo el cargo de conciencia. No era el remordimiento. Era algo que no se había atrevido a aceptar desde el inicio. Él también lo había sentido, él también se había dado cuenta de todo desde el principio, pero tenía miedo de reconocer ese sentimiento que había surgido de forma intempestiva. Él también se había descubierto soñando despierto y haciendo planes para el futuro. Él también se había descubierto pensado locuras, se había visto riendo bajo el sol y tratando de entregarse por primera vez a la felicidad, pero no era tan fácil hacerlo como pensarlo. Estaba indefenso.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue poner tanta distancia como le fuera posible. Empezó por no contestar sus llamadas, por evadirlo, por dejarlo esperando y por decepcionarlo, pero lejos de alejarlo, eso lo había desesperado más a él que al chico.

Después, trató de reforzar su estrategia alejándose, fingiendo hastío y apatía. Solo había sido peor y había reforzado el interés de Peter. No supo qué hacer la primera vez que éste lo abrazó estando en el laboratorio y aun cuando se moría de ganas por besarlo, lo empujó. Ni siquiera se disculpó. El chico había vuelto a pedir perdón por algo que no había hecho con mala intención y eso lo agobiaba, pues parecía ser que todo era culpa del chico y no de él.

Su último intento, realmente estaba involucrando a alguien y causando más problemas de lo que él mismo hubiera podido calcular. Pedirle matrimonio de forma repentina a su ex novia de muchos años. Ella aceptó y él se apresuró a preparar todo. Vio la desilusión del chico en su rostro y aunque se dijo a sí mismo que era lo mejor para ambos, se despertaba en las noches recordando esos ojos almendrados llenos de decepción y esa sonrisa por demás fingida felicitándolo y deseándole lo mejor del mundo.

"Lo mejor del mundo, de mi mundo, eres tú".

Le habría encantado gritárselo, decírselo y reconocer que se había enamorado de su ternura, de su inocencia, de su candidez, que por él enfrentaría a todo el mundo, pero su miedo era mayor. Aun sentía que tenía una reputación que cuidar, una imagen que proteger a toda costa, pero en el fondo sabía que era imposible. Sabía que tenía ganas de por fin, gritar a los cuatro vientos que era un hombre verdaderamente enamorado e ilusionado, que nunca había sentido eso con nadie y que efectivamente, sí era como todos decían: el amor llegaba cuando menos uno lo esperaba.

Pero era demasiado tarde, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas, las promesas se habían hecho y él estaría dedicado a ser un esposo y hombre de negocios respetable, tal y como a sus padres les hubiera gustado verlo. La noche en la que se iba a casar sintió ganas de salir corriendo, pero le debía a Pepper la ilusión de llevarla al altar y jurarle un amor eterno que realmente no sentía. Cuando dijo: "Acepto", sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él.

***

Salió corriendo en cuanto Happy le avisó. No podía creerlo. No le interesaba lo que fueran a decir los demás ni lo que fueran a publicar los diarios. Los invitados igual iban a decir que era la peor boda a la que hubieran asistido y que él sería el peor esposo de todas formas. Pepper ni siquiera se sorprendió ni se opuso. No preguntó nada, sólo lo dejó ir.

No le interesaba nada. Las horas que tuvo que esperar para poder llegar, fueron largas y si hubiera podido usar el traje en ese momento, no le hubiera interesado arriesgar los protocolos que había firmado, su retiro era algo conocido por todos y no le habría interesado la crítica. Finalmente era la peor emergencia a la que se pudiera enfrentar. Era la peor tragedia personal que pudiera vivir. Ni siquiera lo de sus padres ni lo de Steve le había dolido tanto.

En cuanto bajó del auto, entró corriendo al hospital y lo primero que recibió fue una fuerte bofetada de ella. May Parker estaba frente a él, con el rostro desencajado y la furia confundida entre la tristeza y la impotencia.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? ¡¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo sabías lo de mi sobrino?

Tony no supo qué decir. Leyó el hermetismo en el rostro triste y compungido de los doctores y las enfermeras.

—May, yo...

—¡Cállate! ¡Mi sobrino está a punto de morirse en ese maldito quirófano y todo esto es por tu culpa! ¿Crees que no sé lo que él sentía por ti? ¡No soy una tonta, no soy una estúpida!

Tony sintió que le faltaba el aire. La voz de May era apenas un susurro. Tanto dolor la había agotado.

—Lleva horas debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte...

Tony se arriesgó a abrazarla. Ella no lo rechazó.

—¡No puedo perderlo a él, no puedo perder a Peter también!

Tony sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

—May, Peter te lo iba a decir. Él me dijo que ya no lo haría y yo le pedí que te dijera la verdad, que te lo confesara todo. En cuanto yo regresara de mi viaje de bodas yo también te lo iba a decir... pero no sé qué fue lo que pasó. ¡Yo tampoco sé nada de lo que pasó hoy! ¡No sé gran cosa!

Ella se apartó violentamente y la ira se cuajó en su voz.

—¡¿Y entonces cómo llegaste?! ¡¿Quién te dijo que él estaba aquí?!

Happy se acercó a darle un teléfono y Tony se lo mostró a May.

—El traje que él usaba, tiene un rastreador. Yo no podía revisarlo hoy, pero las notificaciones estaban llegando... Sé que esto también es mi culpa de alguna forma, por no estar al pendiente, ¡pero es que él me juró que ya no volvería a salir! ¡No pude estar al pendiente de lo que estaba pasando en ese justo momento! Happy se acercó cuando vio...

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo caía de ese edificio y se partía el cráneo? ¡Eso fue lo que no pudiste ver! ¡Yo no sé en qué momento mi Peter se obsesionó contigo y te vio como algo más que a un ídolo! ¡Todos sabemos que a ti no te importa nada, que no tomas nada en serio, que sólo usas a la gente y que no te importa nada ni nadie que no seas tú mismo! —los gritos de May hicieron que más de uno volteara y al instante, fingieran no poner atención. Tony trató de tranquilizarla esperando que el nudo en su garganta no lo traicionara.

—May, por favor. Yo me voy a hacer cargo de todo, por favor...

—Te harás cargo de todo, claro. Tú, Tony Stark, el omnipotente, el que cree que todo lo puede resolver con su dinero. ¿Te vas a hacer cargo de qué? ¿Te vas a hacer cargo del funeral si él se muere? ¿Te harás cargo del dolor que va a dejar su partida? ¿Tu esposa también vino o la dejaste sola en su fiesta? En serio que nadie merece toparse contigo. ¡Eres lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien!

May dio un manotazo al aire y se dio la vuelta. Un doctor salió del quirófano y May rompió en llanto. Tony se acercó corriendo a abrazarla.

No eran buenas noticias.

***

Ya habían pasado muchas semanas desde la última vez que vio a May y supo algo de Peter. Ella había absorbido los gastos y se encargó de aventarle el dinero y romper los cheques que él le estuvo mandando. Happy era el que lo tenía al tanto, incluso de la forma en la que ella quería proceder legalmente.

Los papeles del divorcio estaban sobre su cama y seguían esperando su firma. Pepper había enfrentado ese escándalo como sólo ella sabía hacerlo: con entereza, elegancia y de forma tajante.

Tony seguía repasando mentalmente cada momento vivido con Peter y pensar en sus otrora felices fantasías, ahora le sumía en el más triste y desagradable de los momentos.

"Tal vez no vuelva a caminar. Ni siquiera sabemos si vaya a pasar la noche o si en algún momento vuelva a abrir los ojos. Tiene daño neuronal muy severo y la inflamación no cede. Solo nos queda esperar por un milagro".

Las palabras del doctor aun resonaban en su mente. Tanto dinero que tenía, tanto poder que le acompañaba y no le servía para nada. Se sentía vacío, desolado. Su vida se había vuelto un infierno.

Llevaba días hablando solo, pidiéndole a lo que fuera que pudiera escucharlo, un milagro. Llevaba días hablando con la nada, llevaba días rogándole a él que le diera una señal, que le llamara en cuanto pudiera, que contestara sus mensajes, que volviera a darle señales de vida...

"Llama por favor, llama por favor".

Siguió marcando hasta que escuchó que por fin tomaron la llamada.

—¿Bueno?

Era una voz grave, apagada, cansada. No era una que él pudiera reconocer.

—¿Bueno? ¿Quién es? ¿Bueno?

Tony no pudo contestar. No supo que decir. Al instante, colgaron del otro lado.


End file.
